nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amer1ciuM
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Amer1ciuM! Thanks for your edit to the File:Amer1ciumyes.png page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 06:03, June 15, 2019 (UTC) RE: Question regarding photos By all means, go for it. I would really appreciate it! Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :It... depends. There's been a leak of the box art for the packaging, which I keep having to remove and delete because it's a leak. So, it depends where you got the image from and if it's an actual stock photo or if it is this leaked box art. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style ::Yeah, that's the leaked image in question. I've been removing it as it's been uploaded for purposes outside of discussion on the forums, so let's wait for an official image of the packaging. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Wow you buy pretty much everything, have you thought about doing reviews and nerf videos to help fund your hobby? I'm guessing this is Monkey. And yes, I have considered in the past. However, if I were to do so, I would do it for fun rather than monetize my videos. Sadly, I can't make videos yet though... Re: Message I’m just cleaning up things that dont serve any purpose of being there.Monkeyman0490 (talk) 01:24, June 25, 2019 (UTC) RE: i need a heading to seperate this from other talk posts Go for it. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style My face is on there too, im famous!!! RE:Alpha Strike Sure, go right ahead. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 05:20, July 2, 2019 (UTC) stop This whole thing is getting out of control, pages are being locked because you’re trying so hard to prove a point with no evidence. we need to come with an agreement very soon, I suggest it being part of both series’ there are some blasters like that.Monkeyman0490 (talk) 19:41, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Images I've been noticing that you've been replacing images of blasters with ones that don't have darts next to them. I suppose this is fine, but please make sure that the image remains the same quality (or higher). May I ask why you're doing this though? I kinda like the darts and other accessories alongside the blaster. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 22:14, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Trivia “For a period of time, the Amer1ciuM was scared to get shot with Nerf blasters, until he recently shot his hand using a Clear Shot, and it actually didn't hurt.” Thats because the clear shot sucks Monkeyman0490 (talk) 18:40, July 9, 2019 (UTC) I ended up later shooting my hand with a Triad, a Doublestrike, a Rayvenfire, and a Micro. Those also didn't hurt. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 19:06, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Shoot your hand with your bigshock springed pink crush. Monkeyman0490 (talk) 19:09, July 9, 2019 (UTC) I don't even own a Pink Crush, but I'll do it with the BigShock. Update: It didn't hurt. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 19:10, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Caliburn element The new element has the elite logo tooMonkeyman0490 (talk) 19:36, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Yes, it does. But I would still consider it as N-Strike. And also, that's from the box. Who knows what it looks like on real life. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 19:40, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Are you joking or do you actually believe that Look. It's just a 3d render, not an actual stock image. If there's an Elite logo on IRL models, I'll happily change the Icon Series to be a N-Strike Elite sub-series. For now, there's no official mention of the Icon Series being related to N-Strike Elite. Until we get one, you're wrong. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 00:24, July 10, 2019 (UTC) I’ll happily take upon your offer, once we get irl of the icon series we will add it to eliteMonkeyman0490 (talk) That's actually quite interesting. I think it could be a legitimate thing. Maybe it uses both logos. Show this to the staff, this is quite interesting. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 01:02, July 10, 2019 (UTC) My theory is that they just used the old n strike logo for the packaging (the current one is different) to show wha series its from, and elite logo on the blaster so its like HEY I SHOOT FARTHER so is should be placed in both n strike and n strike elite I do agree with the Elite logo being a sign of "Yo I shoot far". I still don't know if it's enough for it to be in an entirely new line. i also think they used the older N-Strike logo for the nostalgia instead of the newer one. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 01:34, July 10, 2019 (UTC) (please start signing more Monkey) Re:Templates Template removed! [[User:Cerrwiden|'''Cerrwiden]] (talk) 02:32, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Re-Micro Shots I actually cant remember, i think i saw their brickseek listing and got on the walmart link and there were pictures.Monkeyman0490 (talk) 17:46, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hi I honestly don't know. But I deleted it so all is good. ;) [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 03:08, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Icon Elite Okay, you made the deal, you pay up, the element not only has te elite logo, but it is molded on the blaster, the icon series is a sub series of n strike and n strike elite Monkeyman0490 (talk) 02:32, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Well because that was an error with the listing and not the actual design of the. Blaster, the magstrike has a performance boost, outting it into elite ranges, but was originally an n strike blaster, which is why it belongs to both, the stampede features no performance upgrade and is the exact same. Monkeyman0490 (talk) 02:53, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Good point about stampede having a performance boost, but does elite xd have a boost, it says it does, but doesnt. I rest my case Monkeyman0490 (talk) 03:14, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Congrats on reaching 900 edits! Awesome dude! keep up the good work! Bigshock1134 (talk) 01:07, August 1, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 01:07, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Monkeyman0490 who reached 1500 edits today, : Am i a joke to you?Monkeyman0490 (talk) 03:04, August 1, 2019 (UTC) : : I mean, you've contributed for slightly longer, like March or something, and I've only contributed for about a month, so yeet. Also nice meme. : Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 04:26, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Profile Pic Thanks! It's just an edited stock image of a Nerf model with the LongStrike. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 17:06, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Why’d you delete my edit to the Jolt - I aM tHe CrEaTuRe Of ThE nIgHt Any clue where i can find a 2019 rampage? - A23er I should change my mind about the almost synonym about "to be" to "discovered" almost-ly, but it doesn't make the synonym! JetCell's response for my question on my sandbox page (That would require changing the HTML for the template, to add in an additional class that adds in the collapsible functionality. So, it'd be something like this... sorry for adding this onto your sandbox, I thought it would be helpful to see.) Jet (Talk ) - '''Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style I don't care, Jetcell. Thanks! Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 22:48, September 2, 2019 (UTC) RE: Sandbox Pages I'm not certain if I can. I'll have to take a look around FANDOM to see if it's possible with the use of JavaScript or whatever. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Where did you get that TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THE KNOCKOUT PICTURE OR I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT not really but i want itMonkeyman0490 (talk) 02:23, September 14, 2019 (UTC) RE: Question for the Hammerstorm I'm going to say that this is okay to use. It may not be a stock photo, but it being listed in an Argos catalogue seems like it was meant to be seen by the public. So, go for it. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style